


[ME]Unmarking 02

by Fayyyyy511



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 11:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19250260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fayyyyy511/pseuds/Fayyyyy511
Summary: Unmarking02存档





	[ME]Unmarking 02

2

 

　　一直以来Mark不是符合传统意义的Alpha，他没有高大魁梧的身型和遒劲有力的肌肉，甚至欲望都比大部分Alpha低很多。他也不像其他嚣张的Alpha那样，随时随地释放自己的信息素，以引诱Omega来攀比取乐。他唯一的爱好就是复杂的二进制和代码，钻研新程序和修补网络漏洞也永远比做爱有趣。

　　Eduardo走进了Mark的生活，同时打开了他对性征力量的认知。外人都在疑惑美丽优秀的Eduardo为什么会跟一个像是患有社会交往障碍的Alpha纠缠不清，而Mark和Eduardo一起度过了人生中最暧昧青葱的岁月。

　　Mark喜欢Eduardo，非常喜欢，不管是出于友谊还是爱情的维度，他享受Eduardo的陪伴。

　　同时他知道为什么Eduardo会喜欢自己，或许这连Eduardo本人都不知道，但别忘了Mark在哈佛主修的是心理学。

　　从小生长在富裕家庭，身为Omega的Eduardo，拥有着独立强大的人格。他一方面不满母亲和姐姐对他的过分保护，另一方面又急于脱离严父的管制。他讨厌被性征定义，讨厌被视为弱者，所以他迫切地需要证明自己。Mark刚好是个不像Alpha的Alpha，在他面前Eduardo不需要准备大量的抑制剂（外面狂妄自大的Alpha们总是对他不怀好意），他可以任意照顾这个迟钝的Alpha，从这些行为中获得满足感。再之后，照顾Mark就成为了Eduardo的习惯。

　　

　　Eduardo对Mark来说是特别的，Eduardo让他第一次感受到野兽本能。

　　通常情况下，Mark在Eduardo靠近时会从他身上闻到些微香甜的味道，这可以让Mark分会儿心愣会儿神，但在察觉到不对劲之前Mark总是马上就能清醒回来，然后继续面无表情地做他手里的事。

　　大概是因为对Mark太放心，又或许是因为Eduardo从来就没把Mark当Alpha看过，当他前一秒还靠在Mark的单人床上看他的经济学人杂志，下一秒就体温升高皮肤刺痛全身发软时，Eduardo还能保持最后一丝的清醒向Mark求助。

　　Mark原本在神经紧绷地敲下一堆00000111111，已经进入了忘我境界，除了电脑屏幕外界所有的一切都被他无视。

　　突然，就是一瞬间，浓烈的Omega信息素在他房间里爆发，Mark当场就像被陨石砸中，石化在了他的椅子上。

　　然后他听到Eduardo微弱的呻吟，在叫自己的名字。

　　“Mar——k……”Eduardo大张着嘴，看上去快要窒息，额头上满是细密的汗珠，脸颊染上薄红。

　　Mark本来应该立刻过去，因为此时的Eduardo看上去那么可怜和不堪一击，仿佛轻轻一捏就能置他于死地。

　　而Mark只是从椅子上站了起来，看着眼前处于水深火热之中的Eduardo，不敢上前。

　　他脑子里警铃大作，直觉告诉他不能过去，好像Eduardo是什么恶魔，一靠近Mark就会被撕碎。

　　但Eduardo的味道……天呐，那该死的信息素，它们似乎实体化了，在奋力拖曳着Mark来到Eduardo身边。

　　屋子里的空气已经开始甜的发腻，Eduardo的呼喊越来越有气无力。

　　Mark拼命按着自己的太阳穴，维系着残存的理智，跑去把宿舍的门窗封紧，避免信息素的味道散发出去。

　　Eduardo开始发抖，半张脸埋在枕头上，眼睛半睁着，目光涣散，身体蜷缩在一起。Mark试着平复下来，他抱着被子盖到Eduardo身上，用手擦掉他脸上的汗。

　　“Wardo——你带抑制剂了吗？”Mark小心翼翼地问。

　　Eduardo无比难受地摇头，浑浑噩噩。Mark盯着Eduardo艳红的唇瓣，忍不住咽了咽口水，感觉下半身开始充血。

　　“嗯——”Eduardo的呜咽声撩拨着Mark的心智，他开始受不了地喘息，呼吸加剧。

　　“Mark？”

　　他低头，发现Eduardo把自己撑起来了一点，一双斑比眼湿漉漉的，闪烁着渴求的光。

　　——上帝，完蛋了……

　　被Eduardo扑倒时，Mark如是想。

　　

　　Mark不是笨蛋，他当然清楚一个Alpha和正在发情的Omega共处一室时会发生什么。他不沉迷于欲望不代表他没有欲望，虽然他偏向于把自己定义为一个Beta，但生理基因决定的性征是无法改变的，他血液里蕴藏的力量和占有欲是与生俱来的。

　　好在Mark为数不多的几次情潮都来得波澜不惊，而他刚好也有一个固定的Beta女友陪伴他安全度过，不必担心自己会失控标记其他Omega。

　　不幸的是，Mark被女友甩了大概有两三个月了，他也在不经意间禁欲了那么久。

　　完全失去理智的Eduardo压在Mark身上，不断地凑近Mark的脖子，像个小狗一样嗅着Mark的信息素，不时伸出舌尖舔舐几下，双手也开始不老实地伸到下面去解Mark裤链。

　　摸到Mark硬起来的阴茎的Eduardo更加激动了，他让两个人的下体贴地更紧密，屁股抵着衣物下的勃起不停地扭动磨蹭，然后忘情地呻吟：

　　“Mark——Mark——给我……给我。”

　　还未彻底沦陷的Mark越来越手忙脚乱，他一把抓住Eduardo在他胯间作乱的双手，把它们反剪到Eduardo背后再用一只手死死扣住，另一只手按在Eduardo毫不安分的小屁股上，让它没法继续摩擦自己的阴茎。

　　“放手——Mark，帮帮我，Mark！求你了——”被剥夺快乐的Eduardo开始哭泣，该死的大眼睛里蓄起快要满溢的泪水。

　　“你他妈的闭嘴！”Mark控制不住地大吼，他已经快要到极限，而Eduardo还在刺激他。他望着上方Eduardo白皙的颈部，以及Eduardo因为情欲而沾上媚态所以变得更加漂亮的脸蛋，Mark闭上眼。

　　——不，不能看。

　　Mark觉得自己的胃部像是在燃烧，滚烫的血液顺着心脏迅速地流过他的全身。然后他开始渴望，渴望宣泄，渴望征服，渴望拥有。

　　他开始想象自己狠狠占有Eduardo的画面，刺破他的颈腺，侵犯他的身体，标记他成为自己的Omega，让他染满自己的味道，再把他操到哭不出来，最后只能抱着肚子央求自己停下。

　　“Mark，放开我！你这个混蛋……

　　“……我好难受——求你……

　　“Mark！要我……帮帮我……

　　“我恨你！你滚开……

　　“……”

　　终于，他听见自己的冷静瓦解的声音。

　　

　　翻身把Eduardo摁在自己身下，Mark开始解Eduardo的衬衫。铁灰色的面料已经完全被汗水沾湿，Mark满意地看着Eduardo的皮肤刚接触到带着凉意的空气时起的一层颤栗。

　　Eduardo顶着红彤彤的眼眶怒气冲冲地瞪着Mark，像是在控诉，可刚被松开的双手却又难耐地重新摸向了Mark的下身。

　　Mark俯下头亲吻Eduardo带着水汽的睫毛，不再压制信息素的释放，中和空气里过多的甜腻，安抚他生气的Omega。

　　Eduardo遵循本能地温和了下来，他在Mark亲吻自己时仰起头，任由自己的衬衫被对方扔到床下。

　　在他熟练的摆弄下，Eduardo修长的手终于探进了Mark的棉质内裤里，他一把握住Mark粗大的阴茎，着迷地用手指感受它的温度和形状，顺着上面脉络游走。

　　Mark被Eduardo不知轻重的手给搅得心神不宁，他按住那只作乱的手，不顾对方的反抗地抽了出来，随手扯过Eduardo的领带，把Eduardo的双手绑到了床柱上。Mark随后蹭起来坐在Eduardo的腿间，轻松地就把自己和Eduardo身上多余的布料给脱下来扔到一边。

　　Eduardo迫不及待地把两条光溜溜白花花的长腿盘到了Mark腰上，让Mark和自己更加亲密无间。

　　“Mark……”两人阴茎相抵时，Eduardo喟叹出声，“什么都可以……”

　　“是吗？”Mark满头大汗，轻笑到，伸手碰向Eduardo的后穴，“你要我标记你？”

　　Eduardo不再说话，开始咬着唇追随身后Mark微凉的手指。

　　“你听好了，Wardo，”Mark试探性地插入了一根手指，发现Eduardo的体内充满了滑液，湿到不成样子，“我不会标记你，至少今天不会。”

　　随即Mark增加了两根手指，不再控制力道，狠狠地全数没入又抽出，闯开紧闭的肌肉环，带出无数淫水，沾湿Eduardo的腿根。

　　“唔——啊啊——”一直以来都是靠着抑制剂度过冗长发情期的Eduardo第一次在Alpha身下敞开自己，自尾椎升起的酥麻和后穴的空虚像两把利剑，锋利地切割着他的神经。

　　他需要更多。

　　Mark没有在继续开拓，而是屈起三指在Eduardo体内抠弄摸索，似乎在寻找什么。他按压着Eduardo后穴内壁的每一处，在Eduardo难耐地扭动时便停下来重新抽送几下，然后接着之前的进度往下。

　　在离穴口大概两指的地方，Mark找到了Eduardo的生殖腔入口。那里柔软异常，却在Mark以指相叩时推拒着，排斥Mark试图深入进去的手指。

　　“啊！住——住手！”原本沉溺在快感中的Eduardo突然感到一阵刺痛，显然是由Mark的手指带来的，“停下，疼！”

　　Mark没有抽出手指，而是抚慰性地亲吻着Eduardo的嘴唇，舌头伸进去纠缠搅动，把Eduardo亲得迷迷糊糊的，另一只手开始握住Eduardo挺立的阴茎，拇指轻柔地剥开头部露出缝隙，戳刺Eduardo的铃口。

　　“嗯——Mark——”Eduardo被玩弄得再次失神，后穴也放松了不少，Mark看准时机，一下子破除了防御，深深地把手指插进了Eduardo的生殖腔。

　　腔内大量体液顺着Mark的手指流出，打湿了Eduardo身下的床单。里面敏感异常，紧致得不得了，Mark只是插了一根手指都觉得寸步难行。

　　但他快受不了了，下体传来的胀痛快要把他逼疯，Eduardo也因为后穴异样的疼痛变得惊慌失措，想要从Mark身下逃离。

　　“Wardo你知道这儿是哪儿吗？”Mark强忍着阴茎的饱胀感，释放着信息素，“你现在含着我手指的地方？”

　　Eduardo完全不领情，他哽咽着摇头，不断挣扎着身体，生殖腔也一直努力要把异物排出去，“不要弄这里……我好疼！Mark！”

　　Mark伸手把Eduardo的上半身从床上抬起来一点，把他半搂在怀里，让他的脑袋能趴到自己肩上。Mark温柔地抚摸着Eduardo僵硬的背脊，埋下头舔弄着Eduardo后颈上的腺体。

　　后穴里只留下了Mark伸进Eduardo生殖腔的手指，Mark逐渐抽出，换上自己的阴茎抵在腔口。

　　在刺破Eduardo颈腺的一瞬间，Mark整根挺入，把自己尽数埋进湿润高温的腔内。

　　“啊啊啊！”Eduardo发出尖锐的叫声，一口便咬在Mark肩膀上，毫不留情。

　　“嗯——”Mark闷哼，Eduardo咬得太重，他甚至敏锐地嗅到了空气里的血腥。随手解开绑住Eduardo的领带，Eduardo的双手立刻攀上Mark的脖颈，无意识地讨好着侵犯自己的Alpha。

　　拉开环在自己腰上的腿，Mark按住Eduardo的腿根，用力往两边分开，以方便自己挺进更深处。

　　等Eduardo适应了体内的大家伙，穴肉不再排斥Mark的阴茎而是收缩，分泌出更多液体润滑，Mark便开始试着抽送，温和地。

　　Eduardo有些失神，他感到肚子里暖暖的，像有团火焰在小腹，他愣愣地承受着Mark的捣干，Mark每插入一次他的睫毛就扑闪一次，Mark抽出的时候他就绞紧，不让Mark离开。

　　很显然，Eduardo的配合愉悦了Mark，他的独占欲开始发酵，暴力的因子加速流淌。Mark一下子就加快了身下的动作，放弃温柔的做派，而是大开大合地操干起来。

　　Eduardo依然呆呆的，他挣开了Mark的怀抱，重新躺到了床上，看着Mark跪起身，抬起了自己的屁股，把自己的腿扛到肩上，开始暴虐地操弄自己。

　　他看到Mark怒胀的阴茎疯狂地挺入挺出，消失在自己股间又重新出现，体内时而充满时而空虚。Mark是那么用力，那么猛烈，Eduardo觉得自己应该感到疼痛，可他没有，他甚至期望Mark能更残忍一点，更无情地用他的阴茎惩罚他。

　　Eduardo渐渐开始不满于Mark的动作，他有点分神，不能集中，他伸手摸向自己的肚子，Mark插进来的时候使劲按下，他感受到了皮肤下的刺激。

　　“Mark——”Eduardo叫着Mark的名字。

　　“嗯？”Mark大汗淋漓，Eduardo的身体越来越适应，更深而未知的地方开始向他敞开。

　　“Mark——”Eduardo拉起扣在自己腰间的手，放在自己的肚子上，“Mark，你在这儿。”

　　皮肤下面什么也没有，除了Eduardo轻微的痉挛，Mark低头亲了亲Eduardo的眼睛，继续侵犯自己的Omega。

　　Eduardo很不高兴Mark无视自己，他把手往下摸去，在自己的穴口画圈，诧异地感受着肌肉的紧绷，以及自己的体液，那么多，那么粘腻，那么湿润……还有Mark的阴茎，它狰狞可怕，像一把匕首，轻易地就捅进了自己，捅进了自己被藏起来的地方，它那么容易就找到了那里，硕大的龟头毫不费力就顶了进去，粗长的柱体紧跟着深陷，攻击，穿刺，把自己变成他的所有物。

　　Mark被Eduardo的手给烦的不能继续，他像个好奇宝宝一样摸来摸去，破坏着气氛。

　　“你给我专心一点！”Mark忍无可忍，重新抄起领带绑住Eduardo的手，开始把Eduardo的腿往他身体上压，直到Eduardo的双腿折向胸膛。

　　Eduardo很柔韧，但他一般不会真的被弄成这样，他尖叫呻吟，“不——不要！啊——”

　　就着这个姿势Mark进到了Eduardo非常深的地方，那里仿佛有张嘴，轻轻吮吸Mark的龟头。Mark试着插进去，然后顶到了柔软的所在。

　　“不，不可以，你出去——”Eduardo呜咽起来，“太深了，Mark太深了……”

　　非常清楚自己顶到了Eduardo哪里的Mark更加放肆地抽送起来，Eduardo被迫吞吐着巨物，被弄疼了只能奄奄地呻吟。

　　慢慢地，Eduardo融化在了快感里，他服从自己的本能，宫颈逐渐张开，放任Mark把龟头卡进去，滑液顺着Mark的阴茎流出体外。他想要一切都结束，想要Mark在他体内成结，想要Mark狠狠地射进来，想要受孕。

　　就在他高潮来临时，Mark退了出来，察觉到Mark阴茎的离开，Eduardo开始不配合地挽留，他收紧自己，抬高屁股不让Mark出去，但都被Mark阻挠了。

　　“给我——”Eduardo抽泣，可怜得不成样子。

　　“你不会想要的。”Mark笑了笑，吻掉Eduardo的泪水，抽出自己，射在了床单上。

　　在Mark浓郁的信息素的作用下，达到高潮的Omega疲惫地睡着了。

　　

　　Eduardo醒来发现自己穿着Mark的平角裤和原先皱巴巴的衬衫，Mark依旧坐在椅子上编程。

　　——天呐。

　　Eduardo震惊脸，我竟然和那个小机器人睡了？

　　“我能听见你在想什么。”Mark干瘪地开口，敲击键盘的手指停了下来，Eduardo回想起了Mark的手对自己做过的……然后脸红了。

　　“在我面前你不用害羞。”Mark的声音听起来很冷静。

　　Eduardo看着他红透的耳根却忍不住笑出了声。

　　

　　那些不甚了解Mark和Eduardo过往的人总会做出一些评价，诸如“Mark是个冷血的Alpha”和“可悲的Saverin先生”此类。人们喜欢狗血和八卦，而其中尖酸善妒的失败者则利用空穴来风的谣言抹黑Mark和Eduardo。

　　Mark永远是被推到风口浪尖的那个，原因很多，他是犹太人，他是Alpha，他是亿万富翁，他踢走了自己的Omega。在各路媒体写手的口诛笔伐下，Mark依旧能天天不以为意地穿着Gap卫衣，出入自家公司，早起晚归。

　　Chris一直试图扭转公众对Mark的认知，他为Mark接下了一堆访谈节目和慈善晚会，把Mark包装成了一个不善言辞而心地善良的Geek，尽可能地帮忙挡住有关于Eduardo的一切问题。

　　事实却是，Mark不在乎。每个人都是评论家，他不用趋炎附势地迎合大众口味，也没有义务向外人说明自己和Eduardo的事。

　　“Zuckerberg先生你会去新加坡重新追回Saverin先生吗？”某个大学讲座下学生们的提问。

　　“我不知道。”Mark迅速地敷衍过去。

　　然而他真正想说的是——碧池，滚一边儿去。

　　

　　“为什么？”

　　Mark听见自己冷冰冰地说，甚至不像一个问句。

　　虽然他现在很想对Eduardo使用暴力。

　　“我们得向前看，”Eduardo坐直了身体，“我不想再和你有关系。”

　　“Eduardo，”Mark讽刺地笑了起来，“你认为你和我还有什么关系？”

　　“别犯傻了，你当然可以不在乎，”Eduardo根本不理会Mark的冷言冷语，“但我却得一直带着你在我身上留下的痕迹，这不公平。”

　　Mark看到Eduardo站起来，俯视他，“给彼此都留点尊严吧，Mark。”

　　

　　从昨天晚上就一直积攒起来的怒气瞬间爆发出来，Mark一把就把Eduardo重新按到了沙发上，他的手紧紧地贴住Eduardo的脖子，感受着Eduardo加速的脉搏。

　　“一个标记而已，你怕什么？”Mark看见Eduardo的瞳孔缩紧，“你在新加坡的投行一直伪装的Beta身份没有什么破绽，你的亚裔女朋友和你的感情也很稳定。”

　　“你调查我？”Eduardo被钳制住，但他愤怒异常，“你有什么权利干预我的生活！”

　　“难道你怀孕了？”Mark自顾自地说，不理会他的挣扎，把手放到Eduardo的平坦的小腹上，“噢不，你快要发情了。”

　　——砰。

　　Eduardo用尽全身力气挣脱Mark，然后狠狠给了他一拳，Mark的嘴角出现血痕。

　　“你是个疯子！Mark Zuckerberg！”Eduardo平复着自己的呼吸，“现在，给我滚出去！”

　　Mark抿抿唇，从地上爬起来，捏紧拳头，语气却装得很漫不经心，“Eduardo，我不同意和你解除标记，绝不。”

　　他毫不犹豫地转身，用力关上了Eduardo家的门。

　　TBC


End file.
